edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of the BRAND NEW Adventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy Episodes
Series Overview *'Season 1': 13 Episodes (24 segments) *'Season 2': 8 Episodes (15 segments) *'Season 3': 11 Episodes (21 segments) *'Season 4': TBA *Series Total: 32 Episodes (60 segments) Episodes Season 1 001: Matter Over Mind/ Clash of the Heroes Aired: '''June 8, 2009 '''Matter Over Mind: '''Double D finds out he is the only one who actually uses their brain in the Cul-de-sac, so he decides to build a school where the others will learn. Only 25 cents! '''Clash of the Heros: '''Ed is convinced he is a superhero, so Double D and Eddy become his sidekicks and they help the others, but Captain Melonhead challenges them to see who's a better hero! '''002: Scammed Out/ Hat Shock Aired: '''June 9, 2009 '''Scammed Out: '''Eddy runs out of scams, so he gives the job to Double D and Ed. '''Hat Shock: Double D's hat gets blown off in front of the Cul-de-sac, and tries to hide from everyone in shame. 003: Secret Agent Ed/ Big Top Eds Aired: '''June 10, 2009 '''Secret Agent Ed: Ed becomes a secret agent, and annoys everyone in the Cul-de-sac, even Double D and Eddy. Big Top Eds: Eddy is having a hard time thinking of new scams, but after going to a circus, he decides to turn the Cul-de-sac into a circus! 004: The Past/ Plank's Parents Return Aired: '''June 11, 2009 '''The Past: After a scam goes bad, Double D quits being an Ed and wonders why he was an Ed anyway, and we flashback to the Cul-de-sac long ago and find out how they all met. Plank's Parent's Return: Plank's Parents return, and are seeking revenge on Eddy, so Eddy hires Ed as a bodyguard! 005: The Haunted Cave (30-minute special) Aired: '''June 12, 2009 '''The Haunted Cave: The Eds find a cave, and everyone goes in it, but the cave is haunted and the entrance collapses! Will they find an exit and escape? 006: Jawbreakers Galore/ The Never Ed-ing Story Aired: '''June 27, 2009 '''Jawbreakers Galore: Eddy comes up with the most perfect, nothing-can-go-wrong scam to get their jawbreaker, but will it succeed? The Never Ed-ing Story: 'Ed is forced to tell Sarah a bedtime story, but Ed's story has plenty of mistakes. '''007: King Ed/ The Kankers Final Stand ' '''Aired: '''July 2, 2009 (King Ed), July 9, 2009 (The Kanker's Final Stand) '''King Ed: Ed dreams he is huge and destroys the Cul-de-sac, and Eddy and Doule D try to capture him! Parody of King Kong. The Kanker's Final Stand: The Kankers try their ultimate plan to get the Eds, but the Eds beat them and Ed throws their trailer Park into China. 008: Open Wide and say Ed/ Perfect Match Aired: '''July 16, 2009 (Open Wide and Say Ed), July 23, 2009 (Perfect Match) '''Open Wide and say Ed: It's time for Eddy's annual dentist checkup, and Eddy tries to hide from going. Perfect Match: Eddy and Double D notice Ed is very sad and lonely, so they try to set him up for his perfect match. 009: Like an Ed in a Jawbreaker Store/ Eddy's Big Bro returns Aired: '''July 30, 2009 (Like an Ed in a Candy Store), August 6, 2009 (Eddy's Big Bro Returns) '''Like an Ed in a Jawbreaker Store: Eddy finally gets enough for some Jawbreakers, but Eddy says he won't share them, so Ed tries to steal the cash! Eddy's Big Bro returns: Eddy's Older Brother returns, and he challenges Eddy to a duel! 010: Aquarium Cul-de-sac/ The Valentine Aired: '''August 13, 2009 (Aquarium Cul-de-sac), August 20, 2009 (The Valentine) '''Aquarium Cul-de-sac: Eddy floods the Cul-de-sac to get rich by having boat races, but someone stole his money! Will he find who did it? The Valentine: It's Valentine's Day, but everyone is to shy to give Nazz a valentine, but upon seeing her cry, Double D gives one to her-- and they kiss. 011: Ed in the Hospital/ The Big Switch Aired: '''September 18, 2009 (Ed in the Hospital), September 25, 2009 (The Big Switch) '''Ed in the Hospital: Ed falls down the stairs and lands in the hospital, and Double D and Eddy start to have friendship trouble without him. The Big Switch: Double D's latest invention accidentally switches Double D and Eddy's lives! 012: Cul-de-sac Security/ Eds on the Beach Aired: '''October 1, 2009 (Cul-de-sac Security), October 8, 2009 (Eds on the Beach) '''Cul-de-sac Security: Sara's Doll is stolen, and Eddy comes up with a plan to make him and the Eds a security team-- for only a small fee of 25 cents! Eds on the Beach: Everyone heads to the beach, and Eddy tries to impress everyone. 013: Lost (30-minute season 1 finale) Aired: '''October 29, 2009 '''Lost: The Eds go camping, but Ed disappears, and Double D and Eddy look for him. ---- Season 2 014: Oh Brother, Where Ed Thou (90-minute TV Movie) Aired: '''December 31, 2010 '''Oh Brother, Where Ed Thou: Double D finds out he has a long lost half-brother named Danny, he and the Eds go on a search for him, and Nazz, Sara, Jimmy get worried and look for them. Note: Double D's mom is heard for the first time ever Note: Double D's brother is named Danny. It is also the creator of Ed, Edd, n Eddy's name! 015: Valerie's Visit/ Ed Comix Aired: '''January 14, 2010 '''Valerie's Visit: Nazz finds out her older sister named Valerie is coming, and she makes all the kids be her slaves! Will the Eds defeat Valerie? Ed Comix: Ed won't stop reading comics, which annoys Eddy, but then Eddy remembers comics can be sold for cash, so he invents a comic book company with the Eds. 016: A Scam-tastic Day/ Future Ed Aired: '''January 21, 2010 '''A Scam-tastic Day: '''Eddy comes up with a bunch of scams, but every one goes wrong in some odd way. '''Future Ed: Double D creates a time machine, and the Eds go in to see their future. 017: The Last Name Game/ The Late Show with The Eds Aired: '''January 28, 2010 (The Last Name Game), Feburary 11, 2010 (The Late Show with The Eds) '''The Last Name Game: '''The Eds decide to have a Contest to see who can learn everyone's last names the fastest. '''The Late Show with The Eds: Eddy finds an old camera in the Junkyard, and he and the Eds create a Late night TV Show! 018: Beauty and the Ed/ Ranger Eddy Aired: '''Feburary 18, 2010 (Beauty and the Ed), March 4, 2010 (Ranger Eddy) '''Beauty and the Ed: Nazz is tired of everyone always going crazy over her beauty, so she asks help from Ed to make her ugly. Ranger Eddy: '''Eddy finally becomes an Urban Ranger, but soon stops hanging out with Ed and Double D. '''019: Brother against Sister/ My New Baby Sister Aired: '''March 11, 2010 (Brother against Sister), March 18, 2010 (My New Baby Sister) '''Brother against Sister: Eddy teaches Ed to stand up for himself, but Sara doesn't take "No" as an answer, and she fights hinm in a duel. My New Baby Sister: '''Double D gets a baby sister named Sammy, and is jealous of all the attention she gets, so he tries to get rid of her. But soon decides that he likes her, as "Double D" are her first words. '''Note: '''Both episodes seem to end with "Sister" '''020: Nazz+Edd Forever/ Today, the Ed Way Aired: '''April 1, 2010 '''Nazz+Edd Forever: Ever since they kissed, Nazz won't stop stalking Double D, so The Eds try to stop it. Today, the Ed Way: Ed creates a movie using his camera showing how a day in the cul-de-sac to him goes. 021: Use your Head, Ed/ I See You- or do I? Aired: '''March 8, 2010 '''Use your Head, Ed: Ed accidentally bangs his head into a wall. Somehow,Ed suddenly turns smart, making Eddy richer than ever! But then, Ed, bangs his head again and becomes dumb again. I See You- or do I?: Double D is blinded by a solar eclipse, and Eddy and Ed become his guards. ---- Season 3 022: The Jawbreaker Chase/ Party at Ed's house The Jawbreaker Chase: Eddy sees a Jawbreaker rolling in the streets, and he and the Eds chase it. Party at Ed's House: Ed decides to throw a Party, and keeps trying to distract Sara so she won't notice. 023: It's an Ed thing/ Last Trailer in Town It's an Ed thing: '''Kevin is getting suspicious that the Eds are up to Something... but what could it be and how big is it? '''Last Trailer in Town: '''The Park n' flush is being destroyed to put new houses in, but the Kankers will not leave that spot, and they end up in a legal battle. '''Note: The Eds did not play an important role in both episodes 024: Ed, Edd, n Eddy go B.C!/ Please Notice Me Ed, Edd, n Eddy go B.C!: We see the Cul-de-sac-- in the time of cave men and dinosaurs! Please Notice Me: '''Everyone starts to ignore Jimmy, so he tries to get attention by hurting himself, only to go too far! '''025. TBA (To Be Annoyed)/ Starring Eddy TBA (To Be Annoyed): Eddy and Double D get fed up with Ed's stupidity, so they try to teach him to stop being annoying. Starring Eddy: '''Eddy is hired to co-star in a movie, but the fame makes him forget his friends. '''Note: Double D breaks the 4th wall in "Starring Eddy". After Eddy says he doesn't need his friends because of the fame, Double D says "This plot gets boring after the 57th time you see it" 026. Rolf-a-Don't-Go-Go (30-Minute Special) Rolf-a-Don't-Go-Go: '''Rolf's Nana decides to move back to Sweden, but Rolf wishes to stay, so he hires the Eds to try and change his Nana's mind. '''027. Sammy in the City/ He's a Jolly good camper Sammy in the City: Double D takes Sammy in a stroll through the city, but Sammy goes missing! Can Double D find her before she causes trouble? He's a Jolly good Camper: The Cul-de-sac all camp out in the woods, but a bully named Austin comes and destroys the camp, so Eddy starts a war. 028. Scammed Silly/ Is that the Best You Can Do? Scammed Silly: Eddy can't think of any scams to do, so he goes to the Kids for help. Is that the Best You can Do?: Double D decides to work o his muscles, and Eddy and Ed are inspired to do it too. 029. Dumb and Dumb - R/ 4th of July Mayhem! Dumb and Dumb - R: Eddy tries to sneak into a movie. What will happen? 4th of July Mayhem: Determined to have the best 4th of July ever, Ed and Rolf go on a quest for fireworks and decorations. 030. Dream Gurl/ Score! Dream Gurl: Eddy tries to find his perfect match, and Lee kanker wants to have that role- whether he likes it or not! Score!: The Cul-de-sac joins the Peach Creek hockey team, but can they win at least one game? 031. Work for Living/ Bad Day Work for Living: '''Eddy decides to reopen Ed Co., and this time it's successful until it get's very tiring to work. Meanwhile, Kevin keeps trying to get in, but Rolf (security guard) won't let him in. '''Bad Day: Nazz has a horrible day, so Eddy takes advantage over her to please her and make her love Eddy. 032. Kisses & Premieres (Season Finale) The Cul-de-sac (and the Kankers) make a movie, and the day of the final scene, Ed dissapears! While Double D, Rolf, Jimmy, Kevin, May Kanker, and Sara look for him, Eddy wants to finally reveal his true feelings for Nazz. The others finally find Ed, the movie premieres that night in Ed's backyard, and Nazz and Eddy share there first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend. ---- Season 4 033. Fury of Lee/ Goodbye, Plank? Fury of Lee: '''With Nazz and Eddy dating, Lee Kanker gets angry and tries to seperate them. '''Goodbye, Plank?: Jonny realizes he may not need Plank as much as he did, but can he do it to throw him away? No, he decides not to. 034. Super Ed Bros/ Batter Up Super Ed Bros: Ed and Eddy get trapped in a strange world known as the Mushroom Kingdom, and they must fight to escape. Batter Up: '''Ed is found out to have excellent skills in Baseball, so he gets on the league. ---- Season 5 Spongeman537 has stated there will be a Season 5 if Season 4 is successful. Other Movies '''014: Oh Brother, Where Ed Thou (90-minute TV Movie) Oh Brother, Where Ed Thou: Double D finds out he has a long lost half-brother named Danny, he and the Eds go on a search for him, and Nazz, Sara, Jimmy get worried and look for them. Specials 005: The Haunted Cave (30-minute special) The Haunted Cave: The Eds find a cave, and everyone goes in it, but the cave is haunted and the entrance collapses! Will they find an exit and escape? 013: Lost (30-minute season 1 finale) Lost: The Eds go camping, but Ed disappears, and Double D and Eddy look for him. 026. Rolf-a-Don't-Go-Go (30-Minute Special) '''Rolf-a-Don't-Go-Go: '''Rolf's Nana decides to move back to Sweden, but Rolf wishes to stay, so he hires the Eds to try and change his Nana's mind. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Episodes